New lives
by Catness
Summary: This is based after the world championships and it is based mainly on the White Tigers (Whom i worship), don't like it, don't read it. *third and maybe last chapter up*
1. Prologue

BRINNNGGGGGGGG!

I yawned lazily as I lazily opened my eyes and hit my green-haired team mate around his head, some alarm clock. His new-found favourite interest was now different voices. Oh Drigger, Kevin could be annoying when he tried. Not that he was annoying all the time, he just tried hardest when it was very early in the morning. And speaking of early; guess what time it was. Maybe I should hold an extra early team practice, just for Kevin. Yeah. That'll stop him waking me up this early.

"Hey Kevin," I spoke up with a yawn.

"Yes Lee?" the young, green-haired kid said innocently.

"I think that it's time for a little BeyBlade practice." I said with a small, hidden smirk.

"But Lee," My team mate said hurriedly. "It's three in the morning!" To me he seemed; tired, angry, annoyed, and a little on the short side (NOT LIKE THAT!). But I wasn't going to give in that easily.

So that's why you woke me up, gee it's really late, we should already be battling now. We must get an early start." Boy I was enjoying this. My secret smirk widened at the look of horror on his face.

"B-b-but L-lee, t-th-th-there a-are. . . Bears in the forest" He stuttered, fearfully. "I swear to Drigger that I won't wake you this early again."

"But Kevin, There are bears in here too." I said as if it wasn't funny to look at the horrific look on his face. "If you don't want to run fifty times around the village than I would suggest that you go away now" I had my voice slightly raised at the end of this sentence, but I didn't worry about it. The reaction took place when Kevin ran out of the room. Don't worry little buddy, if you don't do it then that won't happen.

To be continued

A/n: Hey there. That was sort of a prologue. Here's a couple of things you ought to know about it. Lee and Gary are both fifteen, Mariah is thirteen and Kevin is eleven. Mariah and Lee are brother and sister. This is after the world championships. Now if you would please press the violet button under this sentence and write some nice stuff about this, it would be brilliant.


	2. Chapter one

**New Life**

**By Cat**

**Chapter one**

((Breakfast the next morning))

Well Kevin is now shooting a dark look over to me as if I was a maniac and it looks as if I don't care about him or the rest of me team mates which isn't true. Y'know I'm not as bad as people make me out to be. I may look a bit intimidating but they judge me before they get to know me. I am saddened by this but I've learned to deal with it over time.

It basically happened just after Ray left. I guess it was because of Ray leaving, he was the team leader and had always helped my little sister; Mariah, but when Ray left I guessed that he wanted me to look after Mariah. Hmm, well I suppose it was winning that made me like this also, I wanted to win the Asian tournament so much and I drew me further away from my team mates and friends, also Mariah. I guess that's why I was so mad at her for losing to Ray. I was also jealous of Ray for getting the White Tiger instead of me.

What's going to happen will happen, and no matter how much you try to stop it, it will still happen eventually. Ray had always beaten Mariah in the past so what made me think that she was going to beat him that one time? It was winning, it plants a false idea in your head and makes us believe in things that are never going to happen. On the other hand, it gives us hope and makes us feel good when that false idea grows.

When ray was fighting Bryan ? in the world championships, Mariah was worried about him and was in tears, I'm sure she likes him, more than a friend that is, she's afraid to admit it though. I was afraid too, when he was unconscious I felt guilty of all the times I called him a traitor when I was supposed to be his best friend. I had made myself and my team believe that ray was a whole different person than the Ray we had known. Truth was that it was a lie, Ray hadn't changed at all. We, or more accurately I judged him before I knew the true meaning of why he left. I judged him before I got to know him, like people do to me. The only explanation was that I was jealous and life isn't fair, never has been.

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter two

**New Life**

**By Cat**

**Chapter two**

"Practice," I tell my team as I walk out to the hand crafted battle stadium at an opening in the forest. This specific stone bowl was crafted by one of my ancestors and is centuries old. 'Meeting place of the two tigers, parting place of five.' It reads in an ancient form of Chinese around the rim. Those words had been carved by a wise village elder of ours village that could allegedly see into the future. Of course that was centuries ago and most young children do not believe the legend, because even to me it seems to be a bit weird. People have told me that it was the site where the first Beyblade was built and used.

"Kevin, Gary, you're up first." I tell them and they step up to the ancient bowl and begin to battle. That's probably one of the things I love about my team not like that the most. They'd do anything for me; they'd probably even rob a bank for me. I guess it's out of fear that I'll kick them off the team. I wonder what they'd say if I asked. . .

"Hey guys." I called out to them, "How about we go and rob a bank?" This is going to be a good one. Sometimes I play worse jokes than Kevin. It's just as well that I'm the team leader. And now Mariah is shooting me the dirtiest look not like that, I mean like death dirty I feel like she is drilling a hole straight through me.

"What?" They yell, I swear that Mariah was about to faint, well we'll see who faints first. They must think I'm going crazy. This is probably true. And there we go, Gary loses his concentration and loses to Kevin Angel: Go big Kev Alessandra: I'm excited, Kevin turns to me with a look of horror on his face and stutters the words;

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't." I'm really enjoying this. He looks as if I need to take a trip to the mental hospital down the road. I felt like taking a trip as well.

"Hmm, just you watch me." All three of them had eyes as wide as dinner plates. And their jaws were practically on the ground too. They must have thought that I was crazy and a real goody-goody no offence, I guess I was. Well I'm not. I felt like bursting out in laughter. One down, two to go. Kevin's down. I think he only fainted, could've bumped his head though.

"Hey guys what's up?" A familiar voice called. I've heard this voice ever since I was about one, when mine and Rei's parents decided that they should introduce us to each other.

"Rei," I say as I turn around and see my raven-haired best friend. Who looked tired from the walk here. I guess its cause he's been living in the lap of luxury these past few months and hasn't really been walking this far every day just for practice. I think he and the rest of his team were staying at Robert's castle. "Not much, how've you been?"

"Great, you?" He asks me. I notice that he has a dark blue back pack hanging over his shoulder.

"Good." I reply casually just before he notices Mariah and Gary.

"What happened to them!" He exclaims, with a hand-gesture to my team and stares at my team with the weirdest look.

"Asked them if they wanted to go and rob a bank." I reply with a smirk. Inside I was laughing really hard.

"Were you joking?" Rei asks as he waves a hand in front of Mariah's eyes. Mariah doesn't react even though it's Rei. Hmm don't have to put up with her love sickness today.

"Yep," I say as I nod. "Can't even take a joke." I mutter in disbelief. May as well tell Mariah that Rei is here and that will wake her up.

"Well if it was a joke then why don't you explain that to Kevin after you take him into the house and if you dare do it again, I'll tell grandfather." Uh oh, I think Mariah just came out of her trance. If I did again she would tell grandfather and he wouldn't take it as easy as Mariah. I wouldn't come out of the temple in one piece, but five, to say it in short; he would kill me.

"Ok I won't do it again," I say quickly and drag Kevin into the house. Man that was close. She said the same thing last week when I accidentally spilt a glass of water down her white top. Kevin was laughing at her and she came back after she had changed her top to a black one and man was she furious, and I quote 'You're going down cause I'm gonna tell grandfather if something like this happens again. You may as well him yourself.' I think she does it just to scare me sometimes.

As I walk into his room, I notice a few posters on the walls and pictures on his side table. I put Kevin on his bed and walk around the room. One or two posters were of white Tigers and various other tigers, another picture was of the team and another of our team emblem and the last two posters were of a girl with blackish/dark blue hair, held back with a royal blue ribbon not like Mariah's, the girl had a pair of pale blue eyes and royal blue pupils which were as thin as a cat's, her lips were set in a small smile with large incisors hanging slightly over. She was wearing a pale blue tank top with a royal blue cape hanging form her shoulders, her blue pants clung tight to her thighs until about her knees when they started to grow looser and the seem up the sides were both split to reveal a pair of knee-high boots I don't know what those sort of pants are called I knew that she had to have come from this village but I don't recognize her. A name is at the bottom of one and it reads; Alessandra Folker Cheer. I don't recognize the name either. There was no where else I knew that you could get those eyes and teeth. I also felt that somewhere deep down, I knew her. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

I turn around in a 360 degrees turn to see all around. Y'know that Kevin is obsessed with white tigers, both the team and the animal. I never saw it before, but I sure as Drigger see it now. His whole side table was decked out with pictures of the team, his bed spread had a tiger pattern on and he had two HUGE white tiger plushies; one on his bed and the other near his closet, which was decked out in some really good pictures and paintings he had drawn. One, I recognized as his first and was a drawing of an orange tiger with a background of blue grass, orange sky, and a green sun. I think he did it when he was four or five he was quite a good drawer then and still is now, a little weird too, but he's a good friend.

Don't even ask me where he got the green hair. I think he accidentally spilt green hair dye all over his head and wouldn't let anyone dye it back because he thought he looked cool with it still does, but I think he's kind of growing out of it, because he's been thinking of dying it blond and cutting it shorter.

I sigh and walk out of Kevin's room. He could wake up in his own time. I walk into my room because I really don't want to go back out. Drigger only knows what Mariah and Rei are up to because they're all alone, at least I think I heard Gary go into his room before.

Gary's parents abandoned him when he was about five or six because they couldn't look after him. They left him on the outside the elder's temple with a note saying; 'Please look after our son, he means the world to us but we have no money to look after him.' It's a wonder that we haven't abandoned him either with all the food he eats. It would be great if we could find his parents because he's lonely without them and has always wondered what they looked like.

You know. . . Out of everyone, Mariah is probably the one that I'm most scared of sometimes, she's a really great girl and nice and I love her he loves her in a sibling way, not like boyfriend/ girlfriend, but more of a brother sister relationship, but other times she just turns into a more angry and different person. It's kind of scary. Before Rei left, she was really close to me I told you before, sibling close and we talked to each other a lot, but then rei left and I became leader, she started to resent me then, I guess it was because I took over Rei's place as team leader and now we hardly ever talk. Maybe I should talk to her every once in a while. . .

But I guess a weird thing is that Mariah and I hardly look like each other, with the exception of teeth and eyes. But all of the village have them, except Gary who was abandoned by his parents I think I wrote about it before. I once asked my grandfather why we have the eyes and teeth; he said that me and the rest of the village, except Gary, were part tiger. And I don't really have the heart to ask him how and why it happened, and I don't really want to use one of my nine lives up on it either.

I sit down on my bed and take out my Beyblade. It was all black except the bit chip which was a white. It was all in order except the attack ring which was a bit chipped in some places and would need replacing. The picture of my bit beast was starting to fade but you could still see the details. I looked at Galeon with pride and admired his aqua blue body and handsome silver mane. I closed my eyes and leant back, I had received Galeon just after Rei had left with Drigger to see what the outside world was like and to make sure that Drigger got the respect he deserved. He protects Drigger with his life and I trust him with mine. He's my best friend; I should be able to trust him.

Galeon is also my best friend that is not human. Galeon has always been there for me and respected my thoughts and beliefs as my bit beast. Ever since my first Bey battle with Galeon, I felt that we had a certain bond that we shared and the same thought patterns. I'm a lot like Galeon; for instance we respect other people's feelings.

I guess that something's are meant to be, like Rei and Mariah, and the legend. I don't know what the writing around the stone bowl means but it seemed important to me, and I'm sure it will happen in the future. "Meeting place of the two tigers, parting place of five." I whisper, as I open my eyes. "It's just a big riddle."

"Life's like that old friend." A familiar voice says from the door.

"I'm sorry Rei, I didn't hear you enter." I say and sit up.

"It's ok, I should have knocked." He says and comes over to sit down on my bed with me. He took one of his black bangs and tucked it behind his ear. "If we expect things to happen they won't, things are usually left a surprise until they do happen." He looked into my eyes. There was a small silence before I spoke.

"So what brings you back?" I asked him. I've been wondering this since I first saw him today. It was more like him to stay with the Blade Breakers, unless something has happened.

"Well if you'll have me, I'd like to ask; can I come back to the White Tigers?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Alessandra: Not all that long.

Angel: Well it's longer than the others.

Alessandra: Cough cough not Cough cough

Allouete: Zzzzzzzzzsuddenly wakes up where? What? When? Oh I don't think so.

Angel: Glares

Allouete: the prologue was about 300, chapter one was about 400 and this chapter is about 2000. That's about 1300 words more than the prologue and first chapter combined.

Alessandra: Whatever.

Angel: Please press the lavender button under this sentence and leave some nice words about this chapter. If I get at least ten reviews I'll continue this story.


	4. Chapter three

**New Life**

**By Cat**

**Chapter three**

"Well if you'll have me, I'd like to ask; can I come back to the White Tigers?" He asked me, with a pleading look in his eyes, which were slightly watering and his mouth was set in a pout. He's taking a leaf out of Mariah's book, she always used that look on me when she wanted or needed something and I couldn't resist the cuteness not incest all you readers that I still have, I guess that's why Rei likes her so much. I really need to ask him how their relationship is so far, I've been wondering this lately and Mariah refuses to tell me. I guess she doesn't want me to know.

I sigh and close my eyes in thought. Okay, maybe I should let him rejoin the White Tigers; it would certainly help us win in the tournaments. But then again, he could abandon us again. "Will you leave the White Tigers again?" I ask him sternly and open my eyes.

"Swear to Drigger, no." He says holding up his beyblade with one hand.

"You can come back only if I can still be team captain." I say holding out my hand which he shakes.

"Ok." He says with an added smile. If he looked the first bit suspicious, I could get Gary to follow him around.

"So how are you and Mariah going?" I ask him.

Rei suddenly blushes and turns to look out the window. "Good." He answers.

I pick up my discarded beyblade and slip it into my pocket, and get up. "Well let's see if you've lost your touch." I say and walk out the door and he follows. We walk out to the stone bowl and I see Mariah practising with her beyblade. She calls it back and catches it with her hand and turns. "What is it?" She snaps and gives us her best death glare. Gosh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

I grab Rei by the shoulder and push him in front of me. "Mariah, I'd like you to meet our newest member to our team; Rei Kon." I say in a voice that kind of surprised me. "He likes; beyblading, taking long strolls along the beach and hot summers days. His best friend is a raging tiger and his other best friend is a cool, calm, lion who is team leader of the White Tigers."

"Grandfather will know with in the minute, Lee" Was Mariah's only answer.

"It's no joke Mariah, right Rei?" I say in my normal voice with a funny look at Rei. "Swear to Drigger that it's no joke, on our lives."

"Right." Rei adds nervously. "No joke." He was talking almost as fast as I was. After all; we both know what she could do.

Really?" She asks with a happy look in her eyes. The scariest thing about this was that she pulls me and Rei both into this bone-breaking hug.

"Gung-ho." We both say at the same time. "Uh Mariah do you think that you could let us go now?" We say in unison and she tears away from us.

"Oh so sorry. But what happened to the Blade Breakers?" She asks Rei.

Rei turns a little red and looks down at his feet in embarrassment. "Uh well you see that me, Tyson and Kai had this little fight and we decided we couldn't stay on the same team. Kai went back to the Blade Sharks and I came back to the village." I could sense a sort of embarrassment coming from Rei's mouth and I think Mariah could too because she turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry." Mariah said in apology.

"It's ok, now what about that match Lee?" Rei said and he walked over to the stone bowl.

"Right, Mariah you're the referee." I say and step up to the opposite side of the bowl and get out my Galeon blade and launcher.

"THREE. . . TWO. . . ONE. . . LET IT RIP!" She yells out.

Rei and I launch our blades at the exact same moment and stood back to avoid flying rock and debris. The two blurs spun around rapidly.

"Drigger, Tiger Claw!" Rei yelled out to the white Beyblade.

"Galeon, dodge Drigger and attack with dark Lightning!" I yell out to my bit beast.

The white blur in the stadium moved rapidly towards the black one and a green light glowed in the centre of its bit chip. In a flash of green light, the legendary White Tiger emerged from within, drew out its claws and attacked the black beyblade.

The black blur moved out of the way, just in time. A great light I don't know what colour it is so just bear with me here emerged from the centre and morphed into the shape of my bit beast, Galeon, exactly the same form as the picture on my bit chip. I immediately felt a feeling open in the back of my mind and with that I gained power. Galeon.

Yes master Lee?

Great going so far, trying attacking with Dark Lightning from behind him.

Right.Galeon said and faked a moved to the front. Drigger immediately dodged the attack but it was too late; Galeon was already attacking. Galeon seemed to be as determined as I was to win this. If Galeon and I won I would make sure the whole village knew it. They would know that my and Galeon beat the great Rei.

"Galeon, try it now!" I yelled out. Galeon did exactly what I said and attacked with Dark Lightning. Rei didn't expect it to be like this, if I timed this right I could win.

"No!" Rei yelled out as Galeon hit the white Beyblade and forced it to the side of the stone bowl. The Beyblade stopped at the edge of the bowl and went the other way. "Drigger, Tiger Claw!" Rei was determined to beat me again.

Galeon, Dark Lightning!" I yelled out. I could win this if I really tried.

The two blurs hit and it sent dirt, rocks, and other debris into the air. When the dirt cleared, only one Beyblade was spinning. I'll give you a clue; he's the best at blading.

"And Rei is the winner!" Mariah called out; I had almost forgotten she was there again. She was extremely pleased at this. She seemed to be cheering for her boyfriend rather than her brother. Nice. Really nice.

Sorry master Lee. Galeon said in a deep, apologetic voice, with a slight growl to it. But I don't think I can beat him.

Its okay Galeon, you tried your best. Not every one is as good as Rei.

Jumping back to reality, I heard cheering coming from behind me and I turned. Kevin and Gary had come back out to watch. Damn, I guess Mariah had finished mothering Kevin already. It has always been fun to watch those two; Kevin always struggles when she tries to mother him and also tries to avoid her worried questions. Not that there is anything wrong with it. It is too bad that I didn't get to see it. Although Mariah and Kevin are best friends, Mariah acts more like his mother sometimes. I guess best friends are like that sometimes. Kevin looks up at Mariah and would follow her to hell and back, Mariah would do the same for him.

"Hey Lee!" I hear a voice call. I turn and notice that every one is gone, I've lost track of time doing this, and I must really stop.

"Yes Rei?" I said to him.

"Know of any good tournament s we can enter?" He asked with a lot of hope, I now know that letting him back onto the team was a good idea.

"Well there is the Karma tournament." Answered. "That's in next October, so if we enter we'll have a year to practice."

"Sure." He answered and we both walked back into the White Tigers Head Quarters.

TO BE CONTINUED

Allouete: that was short.

Angel: Shorter than the last.

Allouete: I know.

Angel: Sorry readers, any readers I have anyway. But if I don't get at least ten reviews, I am not gonna write anymore of this story. And that is final.

Allouete: No.

Angel: I'm sorry Ali but it is final.

Allouete: You can't

Angel: I don't have any readers, and if I do they should review, unlike they are doing now.

Allouete: But.

Angel: No buts, bye.


End file.
